


Last Second of Life

by ChandraAAbsentia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Family Drama, Flash Fiction, Thoughts before dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraAAbsentia/pseuds/ChandraAAbsentia
Summary: The first blow has struck him.The death blow has yet to fall.Troy Otto's mind is anything but still.One shot.





	Last Second of Life

**Author's Note:**

> A little short and a little rough. Bear with me, please. I'm new to this.

_He is numb. His body, his soul, his mind unable to keep pace with what is happening._

Family was the one word he had been certain he understood.

Family was the one thing he had believed he possessed in spades. '

Family, as it turned out, was the one thing missing from his life.

What he had discovered—through her lips, her eyes, the hands that brushed his thighs, the words that spoke nothing but praise—was sweeter and deeper than he could at first realize. More than a game, more than a toy, she had sunk herself into his soul and injected it with thoughts and feelings he never knew existed. She was a drug and he was high on her scent.

The nearing perfection of their relationship sent shivers down his spine. They were together again, their hands brushing against each other, their old injuries healed. And now it was even better. Now their family had grown. At first meeting he had hated Nick—her son, her betrayer, the cause of her pain. But he and Nick had managed to fly beyond their flaws, beyond friendship, and straight to brotherhood. Nick was even a better brother than Jake had been. Nick was on his level. Nick understood. Nick’s demons danced like lighted fairies in a darkened wood, beckoning him to come out and play. And those games were some of the best.

They were going to be family, the three of them. Not family as the irritating filth he had understood it but family as it should be: cemented by understanding and sprinkled with blood.

That’s how it was supposed to be.

That’s what he thought he was signing up for.

That’s what he thought they all three had signed up for.

_So why is she looking at him like that?_

_Why is she raising her hammer again?_


End file.
